Crossroads of the Prophets
by Andromedanaea
Summary: The jump to the Ioanian Nebula takes the Colonial fleet through the Bajoran Wormhole. NuBSG/DS9/B5 crossover.
1. Chapter 1:Crossroads of the Prophets

Chapter 1: the Hall of the Prophets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and am not making money from it.

Authors's Note: I realize that I'm changing the way things work and the Timeline of Crossroads.

According to Einstein's Theory of General Relativity, as you approach the speed of light, time slows down for you, compared to the rate it flows at for a slower observer. If you could travel at the speed of light, time would stop for you, completely. You could never travel faster than the speed of light. So to a planet bound observer it would take you years to get to the nearest star, while no time at all will have passed for you. Other space faring civilizations had found ways around this problem. Some, by warping the fabric of space, some by traveling to another dimension (hyperspace) and back into normal space, some by creating wormholes between two points of the universe. But the 12 colonies of Kobal never found a way to circumvent Relativity. As a result, jumps to light-speed had to be carefully calculated as it would be impossible to maneuver while time was not flowing for you. Unfortunately, there was , in one system, an intermittent wormhole, a wormhole that existed across many alternate universes, an **inhabited **wormhole. When the Galactica calculated their latest jump, the wormhole was inactive, and so it was not avoided when the Colonial fleet made the jump to light-speed on their way to the Ionian nebula . . . .

"There must be some way out of here," said Tyrol.

"Said the Joker to the thief," said Coronel Saul Tigh as he followed the music that only he could hear.

"There's too much confusion," said Anders

"I can't get no relief," said Tori.

Tigh stepped through the door of the hatch to find three others waiting for him.

"No! . . .No frakin' way! . . . Close that hatch!" commanded Tigh as he closed the one he'd come through.

"It's true . . ." said Chief Tyrol. "We're cylons . . . and we have been from the beginning. . ."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ready to make the jump to light-speed," confirmed Lt. Gaeta.

"Tell the fleet to jump to the Ionian nebula on my command," said Admiral Adama. "JUMP!"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"It is corporeal?" said Ellen Tigh, as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"Ellen?" gasped Saul Tigh.

"They are linear?" observed Billy, has he examined Tori.

"Limited," agreed Starbuck, as she nodded at her husband.

"Like the Sisko," mused Jolly, looking at Tyrol.

"How can you be here?" asked Tyrol. "You died during the attack on Caprica!"

"They're all dead," said Tori.

"Then we must be too," guessed Anders. "Is this the afterlife? Or are we about to get downloaded into new bodies?"

"Don't mind them," said a tall black man with a shaved head and a goatee. He appeared to be wearing black pajamas with a yellow collar. "They like to appear in shape of friends or family."

"WHO THE FRAK ARE YOU?" demanded Saul Tigh.

"It is the Sisko," explained Ellen Tigh.

"That's just what the Prophets call me," explained the stranger, as he gestured at them. "On Earth, I'm known as Captain Benjamin Sisko. On Bajor, I'm the Emissary of the Prophets."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Tori. "You're from Earth? We're trying to find Earth!"

"They will not like their Earth . . ." mused Starbuck.

"Their brothers will follow them . . ." added Billy.

"Their creations pursue the same goal . . ." chimed in Ellen Tigh.

"Perhaps you could send them some when more suitable?" suggested Sisko. "Like you did the Jem'hadar fleet?"

"You are The Sisko," agreed Jolly.

When they emerged from light-speed, their deceased loved ones were gone . . . but Sisko was still in the chamber with them.

"What happens now?" asked Tyrol.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Earth year: 2231: Tiree System: Ionian Nebula

"Green Squadron, stay in formation, we're got to keep the Dils off the Hannibal and the Darnam," said Commander David Sinclair, as he piloted his "Fury" a new kind of one man space ship that operated more like a fighter plane than a ship.

Interposing themselves between the EAS Hannibal and the Dilgar capital ship, the fighter squadron accelerated as they prepared to engage the enemy fighters. To starboard and up, Sinclair could make out the Dilgar cruiser, moving to engage the Darnam and the smaller squadron of Markab fighters that were protecting their ship.

Suddenly there was a flash as a huge fleet of ships appeared in their midst.


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends? New Enemies?

Chapter 2: New Friends? New Enemies?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and am not making money from it.

**During the Light-speed jump:**

"It is corporeal . . ." observed Deana.

"Like our emissary . . ." agreed Boomer.

"Gaius, what the hell is going on?" asked Natasi 6, the model 6 that only he could see and hear.

"You mean this isn't your doing?" asked Gaius Baltar.

"She doesn't understand . . ." said Simon.

"Neither of them do . . ." replied Caprica 6.

"They need guidance . . ." suggested Cavil.

"Our old Emissary can teach the new . . ." agreed Doral.

"Let him return!" proclaimed Leoban.

"Ah! That's much better!" said Dukat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" screamed Baltar, backing away from the former Gul.

"Hallalujah! It's a miracle!" proclaimed Cavil, sarcastically.

"Think of me as your guardian angel," replied Dukat.

"Fallen angel is more like it," sneered Cavil.

"As you predecessor, I'll be guiding you two as you learn how to act as the Emissary of the true Prophets, the Pah Wraiths," replied Dukat. "And like her, I'll be attached to you Pah, in case you need me."

"I'm sorry, my what?" asked Baltar.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"What do you mean?" asked Captain Benjamin Sisko.

"What the frak do think we mean?" growled Coronel Saul Tigh. "You know what we are! Are you going to turn us in?"

"I sorry. I don't," replied Sisko. "What are you? You appear to be humans, to me. Are you changelings?"

"What?" asked Tori.

"ACTION STATIONS! ACTION STATIONS!" blared the voice over the intercom.

The four cyclons and Sisko stared at each other for a second.

"What the Frak are ya standin' around for? Get to your posts!" yelled Tigh.

"Are you kidding me? asked Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol. "We can't! We're-"

"Now you listen here!" growled Tigh. " My name is Saul Tigh! For 30 years I've served in the Colonial Fleet! And if I die today . . .

. . . then, that's the man I'll be!

Get to your posts! And you!" said Tigh as he grabbed Sisko's arm. "Are coming with me!"

The five of them rushed out of the room. Tori, Tigh, and Sisko headed for the Bridge.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

As soon as they came out of the jump, massive power failures hit the entire colonial fleet, including the Galactica. As soon as partial power was restored, Lt. Gaeta called out: "We have large numbers of contacts on DRADIS! Unknown configuration! 4 large ships, each, of a different configuration, multiple smaller ones, that appear to be fighters, three different configurations."

"Do you think we've found ships from Earth?" asked Colonial President Laura Roslyn.

"It could be," agreed Admiral William Adama. "Or it could be a Cylon trick. Set the Fleet at Action Stations. Tell the rest of the Fleet to jump away. Prepare to launch all Vipers."

"Power failures are Fleet-wide," reported Captain Karl 'Helo' Agathon. "It will to us 20 minutes to get the jump drives spooled up again."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Commander what are they?" asked a Fury-pilot. "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know Green 3, it must be a Dilgar trap," said the Leader of Green Squadron, Commander David Sinclair. "They were probably hiding the fleet in the nebula. Stay in formation. We have to defend the Hannibal. Wait! It looks like the Dils are attacking the new arrivals! This is our opening! We're coming in behind the Dil fighters. Let's get them!"

The Squadron of Furies began moving in behind the Dilgar fighters as they, in turn, began attacking one of the strange new ships. The Dilgar fighters blasted the sleek white ship with phased plasma until it broke open exposing its' passengers to vacuum.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Just outside the bridge, Tigh and Tori pulled Sisko aside.

"What the Frak is going on?" asked Tigh. "Why isn't anyone else reacting to you?"

"A parting gift from the Prophets, it seems," replied Sisko. "No one can perceive me but you four."

"You mean you're a hologram?" asked Tori.

"Feldercarb! I saw you bump into people several times in the corridor," argued Tigh. "You're plenty real"

"I never said I wasn't real," replied Sisko. "I just said no one else can perceive me. I'm a real as it gets."

"Well, then stick with me," commanded Tigh. "Try anything and I'll shoot you myself!"

The trio stepped through the door, into the bridge.

"I'm here, Will," said Tigh. "What's happenng?"

"I'm here for you madam President," said Tori.

"Saul! Thank the Gods!" exclaimed Admiral Adama. "The Cylons just destroyed Colonial One! They've got some new kinds of ships! Where are those Vipers?!"

"Vipers are ready to launch, sir," said Helo.

"The Launch! Launch the frakin' Vipers!" yelled Tigh.

"Put us between the fleet and their basestars," commanded Adama.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Commander Sinclair was horrified as he watched the largest alien ship pull in front of and turn its' side the Dilgar Capital Ship. When the Dils began shooting their Phased Plasma cannons at the unknown ship, he knew they would be unable to defend themselves with interceptors as most of them would be on the side. He saw a squadron of fighters streaming out of the side on the ship and he knew that main guns of the Dilgar ship would either make short work of them or destroy their mothership. The alien fighter pilots could either take a hit meant for them mother-ship, or let the mother-ship be hit. When he saw the alien fighters immediately veer off of a direct line between the two capital ships, he figured the aliens were going to sacrifice their mother-ship and attack the Dilgar in retaliation. Sinclair was helpless to stop it as the Phased Plasma sphere streaked closer and closer to the alien ship. Didn't they had any interceptors?

Apparently, they did. All at once, hundreds of guns on the side of the alien ship opened up, firing, not Phased Plasma, but old fashioned artillery shells! A few of the shells exploded when they hit the Phased Plasma spheres the Dilgar had fired at them. A few more exploded when they met Dilgar fighters that were between the alien ship and the Dilgar ship. But most of the shells exploded when they hit the Dilgar Capital ship. Sinclair had never seen anything like it. The Dilgar interceptors had exploded a few shells, but not stopped the shrapnel from continuing on to them!

"Green Squadron, unidentifieds, appear to be friendly!" said Sinclair. "Let's go get that Cruiser!"

All of the Fury pilots fired their thrusters to spin facing the Dilgar Cruiser that the Markab were fighting, then ignited a brief burn to send them towards the Dilgar Cruiser. As they flew through space, they were passed by the alien fighters, who apparently had in mind the same destination. Sinclair watched as the alien fighters fired some sort of unknown weapon at the Dilgar fighters. They didn't explode the way fighters normally did when hit with Phased Plasma. Instead the alien weapons were ripping the Dilgar fighters part! They then turned on the cruiser, which didn't last long under continuous fire from Furys, Alien fighters, Markab fighters, the Markab Destroyer, Darnam, and the EAS Hannibal. (a new Nova Dreadnaught class ship)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"What about the remaining Basestars?" ask Admiral Adama.

"2 Remaining Basestar are not firing on the fleet and not making hostile moves," reported Lt. Gaeta.

"Maybe the Cylons are have themselves a little civil war," guessed Col. Tigh.

"I don't think so," disagreed Sisko. "The Prophets put you out of their reach, remember?"

"Yeah, except from me," growled Tigh.

"What was that Saul?" asked Adama.

"Nothing . . . Frak! Nothing!" replied Tigh.

"Perhaps they're friendly? What's your usual protocol for First Contact with alien races?" asked Sisko.

"There **is** not protocol for Contacting aliens!" protested Tigh. "Humans are alone in the universe!"

"except the Cylons," added Adama.

"Well it looks like we might not be alone anymore," announced President Roslyn. "Let's say that this **might** be our first contact with Earth. How do we establish friendly contact without falling into another New Caprica-type situation?"

"We pull back our Vipers to defensive position. Send a single Raptor halfway to them and see it they attack," mused Adama, as Tigh began organizing it.

When they saw that each of the other ships had done the same thing, (pulling back their fighters and send a shuttle type ship to the halfway point) the Raptor was ordered to cautiously proceed further. The two Alien Shuttles did the same. They were allowed to land in the Galactica's landing bay.

"Alright, I want that landing bay filled with Marines!" ordered Tigh. "If those shuttles are filled with Centurians, I don't want a single boarder to escape the landing bay!"

"Don't you think they might mistake your intensions as hostile?" asked Sisko.

Tigh ignored him and turned to Adama. "I'm going to go down there and take charge."

"Good idea, Coronel," said Adama. "And Saul? . . . Glad to have you back."

Tigh nodded at his friend and commanding officer, as he left the Bridge.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"BE READY EVERYONE! THIS COULD BE A BOARDING PARTY!" yelled Tigh at the room full of marines with their automatic-riffles pointed at the two shuttles.

The first one opened and a group of beings in space suits came out. Their visors were clear and it was immediately apparent that the Markabs were not human.

"Well, Frak me!" said Tigh. "Those are real, honest-to-gods, aliens!"

The door of the second shuttle opened and some beings in a different kind of space suit came out. Their visors were reflective, but one of them took off his helmet to reveal that he was human.

"Tjsaaslknvs slkdfjasčl sldfjlasp0ff." said the man.

"What the Frak kind of gibberish is this?" asked Tigh.

"He says: he is Lt. William Clark, of the Earth Alliance" translated Sisko.


End file.
